mvcufandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix
'Jean Grey''' is a Mutant with powerful psychic abillities, and the former host of the Phoenix Force. Biography Biography (Original Timeline) Biography (Rebooted Timeline) Attributes Personality Physical Description Powers * Telekinesis - Jean has the ability to levitate, move, immobilize, and manipulate objects with her mind. Beast once stated that Jean's powers had no limits if she unleashes the Phoenix Force inside her. ** Molecular Control - At a full extent of her power she can manipulate matter at a molecular level at will, with the exception of Adamantium. *** Biokinesis - At the full extent of her power she can also alter the formation of not only matter but also living creatures at a celular and molecular level, with the exception of Adamantium. *** Disintegration - Jean can telekinetically rip apart a being's molecules, destroying them, in moments of rage and lack control she can desintegrate any kind of matter with the exception of Adamantium. In the original timeline, during her first attempt to disintegrate a living being, Phoenix slowly destroyed Professor X's cells before she completely obliterated him in the apex of her wrath. Later, when she is on the rampage, she disintegrates everything around her with no effort at all. In the new timeline, during the final battle against Apocalypse, to save Xavier, she also slowly disintegrated Apocalypse from inside his mind, causing him to collapse in injury in the real world. ** Energy Manipulation - Jean can manipulate and absorb any kind of energy. She can redirect energy and control it, for example, when she was able to stop Scott's eyes from releasing a beam of energy, and was also able to redirect it during a fight. ** Kinectic Blast - Jean can project waves of kinetic energy to impulse, hit, and destroy many objects or people even if she does not directly have control over the object itself. ** Telekinetic Flight - Jean can fly using her telekinesis by levitating herself. During the battle against Apocalypse, Jean was able to float in the air while attacking him. ** Telekinetic Shield - Jean can generate telekinetic shields or barriers to block, contain and deflect or slow targets. To protect herself and others from the rushing waters of Alkali Lake, Jean block the water with an invisible telekinectic shield. Jean unconsciously wrapped herself in a cocoon of telekinetic energy to shield her from the inundation. This can also become an offensive move by throwing the shield, very similar to the invisible fields of Invisible Woman. * Telepathy - Jean had the ability to read minds, communicate mentally and project her thoughts in to other's minds. Jean's psychic abillities are so powerful that it is fair to say in some proportions that she is the most powerful telepath of Earth. While she was in a cocoon of telekinetic energy, her thoughts could fly miles away into the others' minds. She can also defend her own mind from the psychic attacks of other telepaths. During the battle against Apocalypse, she was able to injure him from inside his mind by combining her telekinectic and telepathic abillities as she briefly unleashes the Phoenix Force. ** Mind Detection - She can feel and track other people's minds, like, for example, when she tracked Wolverine from the Weapon-X facility to the exit simply by "following the noise of his thoughts". She also mentions his mind is "louder than most". ** Mind Healing - After Cyclops entered a state of coma as consequence of unleashing his true power to destroy Apocalypse, Jean was able to wake him up by repairing his damaged mind. After the battle against Apocalypse was over, Jean was able to heal Charles's mind from the damage done to him by Apocalypse during their struggle. She was also able to improve Hulk by combining the minds of Bruce Benner and the monster in a single consciousness. ** Mind Control - She can manipulate the minds of others, for different purposes such as altering or erasing memories, inducing sleep or paralysis, etc. She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own, as witnessed with Xavier when he was captured by Stryker. As much as she was able to wake Scott up from his coma, she theorically also has the power to calm a person's mind to the state of sleep, and perhaps comatose and death. ** Psychic Power Inhibition - Jean was capable of preventing Nightcrawler from teleporting and Cyclop's optic blast from being unleashed by manipulating their minds and psychically block their powers. This ability may be limited as she can not shut down Wolverine's healing and more likely Rogue's power siphoning. From that, it seems she can only control powers provenient from voluntary actions. As Wolverine's healing is natural and involuntary, she cannot stop it. As Cyclops's lack of control has been demonstrated to exist due to psychologic inhibitions, making it a technically voluntary power, so she can inhibit it. This abillity is only extended to Mutants. ** Mind Shield - She can create a telepathic shield to prevent her mind from mental intrusions incoming from other telepaths. For the fact Jean is such a powerful telepath, her mind shield does not allow, for example, Emma Frost to penetrate her mind, but Jean can break Frost's shield. This causes the abillities of all other telepaths to be effectless on her. ** Telepathic Invisibility - Jean was able to make herself, Scott and Nightcrawler invisible to a soldier of William Stryker visually. She can also make her minds undetectible to other telepaths. ** Hypnosis - Through her telepathic powers, Jean can mentally hypnotize any person to do her bidding, or simply to extract information from the subject's subconscious. Abillities Weaknesses * Mutant Inhibitors - Humanity has developed machines to stop Mutants from using their powers, specially when it comes to wanted threats. Unless the Phoenix Force unleashes Jean's full potential, this is also extended to her. These devices can be installed in Mutants through the forme of shackles, like when Deadpool was sent to the Vault. Others are used by people to protect themselves from Mutants. For example, Tony Stark's armour possesses a frequency that stops all telepaths from probing into his mind, and this does not extend only to Mutants. Equipment Relationships Family Allies Enemies Quotes Appearances Movies * X-Men * X-Men 2 * X-Men 3: The Last Stand * Wolverine: Immortal * X-Men: Days of a Future Past * X-Men: Apocalypse * X-Men: Dark Phoenix * Avengers: Endgame TV Series One-Shots Books Comics Trivia Gallery References